Making A Promise
by PunkKity
Summary: A Valentines day story, it's cute.


**Making a Promise**

**I do NOT own Degrassi. I wish I did sometimes, but I don't.**

"I am not getting on that." I said looking at my boyfriend, who was already on the ice waiting for me. I had skates on, that he had tied for me and I was clutching the barrier with my gloved hand, eyeing the ice with casual dismay. "Come on Alli, you've lived in Canada your entire life and never been skating." I shrugged and looked at him again. "I'd rather not die, and when I said surprise me for Valentine's day this wasn't what I had in mind." I said dryly. "I know but this will be fun, you just need to come on the ice with me.

I shook my head causing my hair to fall over my shoulder. "I'm going to fall and die." I said completely serious. "I won't let anything happen to you Al, I promise." He reached forward and I took his hand with mine, biting my lip trying to hide how nervous I was...one foot moved out and skate met ice and then the second, I wobbled but then his arms where there. "I have you." Nodding he slowly started to move backwards so that I was skating forward, every so often he would move a bit farther away from me, his hands in mine.

"Look at that babe, you're skating." I smiled and nodded, I was, I Alli Bhandari was skating and not dead...or dying. "I am." He let go of one of my hands and chuckled when my eyes got wide. "It's okay; I'm going to skate with you side by side." I nodded my head and swallowed as he moved to my side and started us moving again, breathing shaky I slowly gained confidence, I even loosened my death grip on his hand. We skated together, ignoring the other couples and children around us, and every so often he would stop and wipe my nose with the sleeve of his coat.

I don't know how long we skated but when we were finished, he helped me take my skates off, and then hand in hand we went and got a hot chocolate. "So did you have a good time?" He asked looking down at me, I waited a moment then nodded my head. "I did, thank you." He nodded his head and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "It's only the first part of your gift." I frowned and looked up at him, grabbing the side of his half open coat and pulled him down to me, his lips meeting mine. He tasted like chocolate and mint from the gum he had been chewing earlier and something purely him, I loved it.

Pulling away he rested his forehead on mine and gave a gentle tug to my hair knowing it was going to drive me nuts. Huffing I pulled away and wrinkled my nose. "You had to do it didn't you?" He smirked and nodded. "I love the look you get on your face." I sighed and shook my head before we started walking again, tonight was going so well. We'd had a light dinner at a little cafe, and then we went skating, I don't know where he was taking me. "Where are we going?" I asked rolling my eyes when he muttered the words I expected. "It's a surprise." I don't really like surprises, but I went with it...this was Owen after all.

He smirked at me again and I felt his fingers in my hair, he did that a lot, he always played with my hair. It was something he started doing days after he had convinced me to go out with him...and now he was my best friend, and I was very much in love with him. "Are we there yet?" I asked causing him to laugh. "No Al we're not." Sighing I spotted his car. "Are we driving there?" He nodded his head and pulled his keys from his pocket letting me go long enough to unlock the door and open it for me, I smiled and got in and he shut the door before walking around, never would I have pegged Owen Milligan for the romantic type. But he was and he had proved it several times in the months we had been together. In the nine months we had been together he had done one romantic thing after another.

At six months he had rented a room at a nice hotel and gotten me flowers, and we hung out, watching movies and just enjoying our time alone no interruptions. I slept with him for the first time that night...yes he waited six months for me to be ready; he never forced the issue or brought it up and when it finally happened he was very sweet about it, even knowing I had slept with someone before. Leaning over I pressed my lips to his cheek and he looked at me with a brow raised. "What was that for?" He asked and I shrugged, buckling my seat belt. "Nothing, I just felt like it."

Starting the car he smiled at me again and then pulled out of the parking lot, I was too busy watching buildings to really know where we were going, but I was slightly surprised to see us pull into the parking lot of the restaurant we had our second date at. "What are we doing here?" I asked as he unbuckled his own seat belt. "Dessert." I smiled and followed him out of the car; he met me at my side and took my small hand in his larger one. "I can't believe you remember this place." He shrugged. "Hard to forget, you had that chocolate brownie cheese cake and practically made love to your fork."

I blushed and shrugged. "It was good, I offered you some." He nodded his head. "I know but I had been distracted, but I thought tonight we could share a piece." I smiled and pulled him to a stop, going on my tip toes to press another kiss to his lips. "I love you." I said as I pulled away, I can't say it enough, every time I do his blue eyes light up and he looks so happy. "I love you too." I smile and together we go into the restaurant. We were lead to a table and in seconds we had our dessert ordered. While we waited we just talked, he played with my fingers. Another thing he liked to do. "Something on your mind babe?" I asked when he fell silent.

"I was just thinking about you being at Degrassi and me...not." I nodded he was done high school and had moved on to college, while I was finishing up my high school. Sometimes I forgot that he was almost two years older than me, I had gone back to Degrassi in grade eleven and we had started dating the summer before grade twelve. "What about it?" I asked lacing our fingers together. "Well Drew is still there and so is Dave..." I shook my head catching on. "Oh babe, please tell me you don't think I'd ever..." He shook his head. "No, but they've always liked you Al, and well you have history with Drew." I shook my head. "Bad history, I have you now Owen, and I love you."

He nodded again and smiled. "I guess I worry, but I have something that might help take my mind off of it." I frowned and waited for him to tell me what...he didn't he shifted in his seat and pulled something from his pocket. I looked at him in confusion as he looked at whatever was in his hand. "I'm not asking you to marry me...right now, we're still young. But I want to make a promise to you...and if you accept, I want you to wear this." He said showing me the ring in his hand; it was beautiful a simple gold band with a heart, no stones but it didn't need any.

I wanted to wear the ring, I loved him and wearing it would let everyone know I was with him and happy. "I want to promise you, that whatever happens we can work through it together and that no matter how bad a mood I'm in or how bad a mood you're in and when we want to kill each other it will be okay." I laughed at the last part, we had only gotten into one fight and it had been a screaming match. "I want to wear it." He smiled and took my hand, slipping the ring on my ring finger. "I promise all the same things." He nodded and brought my hand to his lips pressing a kiss on the ring. "I love you Alliah Bhandari."

My smile was so large it hurt my face but I was so happy it didn't matter. "I love you too, Owen Milligan." He smiled back and when our dessert came, we ate in silence, just enjoying each other company. It was easy being with him. And he always made me feel like a princess...I was very lucky to have found him...well he found me. But I was still lucky.

"Happy Valentine's Day love." I said when we were leaving, wrapping my arms around his neck, as his went around my waist. He leaned down and spoke against my lips. "Happy Valentine's Day babe." And then his lips were on mine and he was telling me he loved me in a whole different way.

**A/N**

**Alright, it's not very long, but it's...cute? Just something I've been working on since Friday...-_- Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it. Review, seriously reviews make me smile. **

**Happy Valentine's day or Singles awareness day. **

**Love. **

**.**


End file.
